1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for preventing a communication apparatus from performing an operation unintended by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a multi-function peripheral (MFP) whose operation panel unit includes an interface for short distance wireless communication. In this MFP, when a mobile terminal is placed near the interface, the MFP and the mobile terminal start communicating with each other via the interface.